Noragami: The Lost of One of their Own
by Shintara Kisaragi
Summary: Yato has been killed by the heavens in Ebisu's stead, now a child once again, there are people who are out to get and ruin the once more younger God of Calamity. But, will they be able to get by Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku, Bishamon and her shinki's and Nora! Sucky summary the story's better.


Chapter 1: The Death of a God:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, I'm currently head over heels for Noragami and I always wanted to know what would have happened if Yato had been the God to be reincarnated intad of Ebisu._

 _So, they thought that Yato was another thing Ebisu to be a scapegoat so they left after killing him._

 _I love seeing things that may never happen in the real anime or manga so it's always good to try new things._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami or any of the characters. The rights all go to Adachitoka-san._

 _NOW... ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

They all sat there stunned into silence. Ebisu could only stare at his arms in shock.

"Y-Yato..." Hiyori said as she stumbled over. "W-What just happened?"

Yukine fell to his knees in shock. His God and friend was just...murdered. And there wasn't anything he could have done for him.

"K-Kofuku-san," Hiyori said in a shaky voice. "W-Where are Gods reborn...?"

Kofuku shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Her oldest friend was just murdered by the Heavens for someone else sake. She turned her angry pink eyes on the conjurer who was still holding Yato's scarf and track suit.

"You..." She said looking at him sharply. "You know exactly where Gods end up after being reincarnated. Now, spill."

The usually happy pink haired girl looked done with everything. Her eyes held a burning anger, as she looked at Ebisu who looked away shamefully.

"Please," Yukine whispered. "Please just tell me."

Ebisu looked at the shaken up Shinki who looked back at him with tear filled hurt eyes.

"It's the least you can do," Hiyori piped up to the selfish God. "He risked his life and ended it by going down into the Underworld, to drag you back up here just for he himself to die."

Ebisu only closed his eyes and gave a sad sigh as he reopened them and looked at the people gathered around him, some giving him a nasty glare and others trying to hold back their tears as they stared at the thoughtful God.

"Fine," Ebisu sighed. "I will do it."

The rest all gave a sigh of relief as everyone looked at each other eyes filled with happiness.

"You can find the Yato God at his shrine." Ebisu said making everyone look up for they knew Yato only had one shrine.

"Then..." Kofuku said looking at the way they had come.

"That means he should be in the attic in bed by now!" Daikoku finished standing up and picking up his girlfriend and placing her onto his shoulder as he took off, the others following in tow.

* * *

Kofuku's Attic:

Yukine burst through the back door, tearing off his shoes that were taking up way too much of his time in his mind as he tore up the steps slipping in his white socks as he finally made it to the attic.

'Please...' He thought desperately. 'Please be here...'

He slowly opened the door, and he felt himself go weak in the knees at the sight before him. Laying curled up on the futon was non-other then Yato. But, he quickly pulled himself together at the next sight that greeted him.

Next to the now child God, was none other than Nora who somehow escaped from the Underworld.

He started at the sound of feet stomping up the steps before relaxing a bit as he realized that it was only the others. He could hear their frantic breaths as they raced to get upstairs.

He kept his eyes on Nora, who didn't seem to have noticed him yet. His eyes focused on the tears trailing down her face as she looked at the small child who slept peacefully.

"Oh Yaboku..." She whispered quietly. "I don't care how much you scorn me, I will always care for you like before. I would drop everything. My names, my other masters and even 'toto-sama."

The child shifted a bit a small noise coming from his mouth.

"But, I don't think I'll be able to be there for you like I want to without your friends getting in the." She said as more tears raced down her face. "I was hoping for this second chance to try and give you a better life then the one me and 'toto-sama gave you... but, it seems I won't be able to be apart of that world."

Standing up, she began to head for a window not even noticing Yukine until...

"Wait!" He cried.

Startled, she stopped and looked over. He panted as he blushed realizing what he did as everyone, including Nora, stared at the slowly turning red boy.

"I just wanted to know," He started "Did you truly mean what you said about giving everything up for Yato?"

Nora tilted her head and smiled sadly.

"Pf course I would." She promised.

"Then go break your contract with everyone but, Yato and return here." Yukine instructed looking at Nora straight in the eyes.

"Hai." Nora said as her eyes teared up and her smiled stretched to new levels. "I will be back."

And with that she was off. The others stared at Yukine in shock.

"Do you think she'll actually do it?" Hiyori questioned.

"If she truly cares for Yato," Yukine said staring at the small boy sleeping. "Then, she most definitely will."

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Okay, so we have the first chapter done. Oh-no Yato was reincarnated what in the world will Nora, Yukine and everyone else do now? How will they cope with the now Child Yato? Here's a small chapter preview:_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 ** _"G-Good M-Morning... my name is Y-Yaboku."_**

 ** _"Good Morning Yaboku-kun, I'm-"_**

 ** _The little boy stared at the shadowy figure and reached a hand out to touch the sleeve of the huge person who was blocking the very sun that was trying to warm him before-_**

 ** _"NO YABOKU!"_**

* * *

 _And that's all your getting._

 _R &R_

 _Bye-Bii!~_


End file.
